Don't Play With Your Food
by Demon ninja of the leaf
Summary: Parents always tell children to not play with their food, maybe Karofsky should have listened.


**Oh man, this one was a doozy. Another story from my lurking around on the Glee Angst Meme on LJ (I'm so uncreative). Um... I guess I could put a trigger warning for severe allergic reactions. I don't want to accidentally trigger people, scary stuff when seen in real life, I guess. Never actually happened to me but I think it would be terrifying to see. Anyways, tried my hand at Brittany this time. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Don't Play With Food<p>

Brittany woke up one fine Friday morning conflicted. It was Friday, that was a good thing, but she also had school today; not so bad in comparison but she had a math test today. Brittany shuddered just thinking about it, today was not a good day. Brittany sighed and began getting ready for school. Before leaving out she turned to her cat.

"Now Lord Tubbington, don't go through my things while I'm gone." He turned to her and stared hard before letting out a very loud 'meow'.

"I mean it. I'll be very upset if you do." Brittany responded. Lord Tubbington stared for a moment longer before yawning and walked away. Brittany sighed and hoped he would do as she said before leaving out and heading to school.

* * *

><p>Brittany held in a groan as she let her head fall onto her desk. Who is their right mind would think creating trigonometry was a good idea? Do people even use it? What the hell was its purpose anyway? Brittany lifted her head and glared down at her test. Why were they making her take this class? She couldn't even begin to figure out what to do to attempt to solve the problem. Brittany sighed and skipped the question, another one added to the growing pile of skipped questions. She looked up at the clock; twenty more minutes. Brittany really did groan this time and spent the remainder of the test trying to hold back tears.<p>

"Hey Britt, what's wrong?" Santana asked.

Brittany stopped staring forlornly at her locker and looked over to Santana, "I failed my Trig test."

"Wow, that teacher grades fast, I thought you had the test today." Santana replied looking at Brittany with sympathy.

"I did but I didn't know the answers to over half the questions. I don't get it, I studied so hard." Brittany said angrily wiping away tears.

"I know, I helped you study remember. What happened?"

"I don't know, I was fine when we went over it together but when I got my test it was like I never learned it at all." Brittany explained before breaking down Santana gathered her up in a hug and whispered encouragements until she calmed down.

"Look, everything will work out somehow. Why don't we head to lunch and worry about this later?"

"Okay." Brittany replied as they linked pinkies and headed to the cafeteria. Before they could reach it however, they were stopped by Rachel and Puck.

"Why hello Santana, Brittany." Rachel greeted happily. Puck only grunted, his annoyance at being around the shorter brunette written clearly on his face.

"What do you want Berry?" Britts and I were heading to lunch." Santana said angrily.

"I won't keep you long but, as I was telling Noah here, writing original songs would be a great way for us to win Regional's." Rachel rambled off quickly.

"Not this again, look-"

Santana didn't get to finish as a cherry slushie was thrown in her face. Brittany froze; Dave Karofsky laughed and yelled out 'Loser' before he was thrown into the lockers by Puck.

"Britt." Santana said quietly.

That was all it took to send Brittany into action, she quickly reached into her bag for her spare towel she kept to help the other gleeks when they were slushied. While frantically wiping the slushie off Santana Brittany turned to Rachel, "Call 911."

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion; Brittany's strange request causing her along with Puck and Dave to freeze.

"Britt, I swallowed some. I-" Santana tried to say but started to gasp for air.

"Shit! Rachel call an ambulance!" Brittany yelled and Rachel quickly whipped out her phone.

Santana's face was starting to swell and Brittany struggled to fight down her rising panic. Mr. Lopez told her what to do she just had to think. Think, think damnit!

"Santana is your special bag in your locker?" Brittany asked as the answer suddenly came to her.

Santana nodded and Brittany took off down the hallway. She passed by Mike and Tina on her way but ignored them. Reaching the locker Brittany started to quickly put in the combination and failed.

"Fuck!" She yelled out and could feel the tears coming. She fumbled with the lock once more before getting the locker open and getting Santana's bag. Making her way back, Brittany saw that a crowd was starting to form. She quickly pushed through and found Santana on the floor being held by a crying Rachel. Dave was standing next to the lockers horrified and mumbling 'Sorry, I didn't know' repeatedly.

"I don't think she's breathing." Rachel said quietly.

Brittany, breathing hard and vision blurring with tears, frantically searched through the bag. She was starting to freak because she didn't immediately find the EpiPen when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking over, she saw Santana looking at her through swollen eyelids, using all she had to take a deep breath and continue breathing. Brittany let out a breath to calm herself and found what she was looking for. Brittany immediately took the cap off and injected it into Santana's leg. It only took a few moments but Santana was starting to breathe easier.

"What the hell? Why didn't it work? She's still not breathing right damnit!" Puck said before roughly grabbing Dave.

"This is all your fault!" Puck was getting ready to punch him when Brittany intervened.

"Puck, go see if the ambulance is here she needs to go to the hospital." Brittany said while holding his arm.

Puck nodded before running off. Brittany looked over to Dave only to notice that he hadn't moved or stopped mumbling throughout the entire ordeal. Poor guy was in shock, Brittany reasoned sadly before returning to Santana and Rachel. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand when she saw Mr. Shue and the rest of the gleeks running toward them, worry written clearly on their faces.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Mr. Shue asked.

"She-" was all Rachel was able to say before bursting into a fresh round of tears and holding Santana closer. Since Santana was putting all her energy into breathing, Brittany decided to explain.

"Santana is allergic to slushies and Dave slushied her." Brittany stated at which Dave suddenly reacted.

"I didn't know. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I-" He fell to the ground and cried.

"It was really scary Mr. Shue. Her face swelled up and she stopped breathing until I gave her this." Brittany explained further, showing him the used EpiPen. Just then Puck came back with the paramedics, who loaded Santana onto a stretcher.

"Will she be okay?" Quinn asked as an oxygen mask was placed on Santana's face.

"She'll be fine as soon as we get her to a doctor." One paramedic answered before beginning to wheel her away. Brittany followed, giving the other paramedic the used EpiPen and riding with Santana to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Hospitals gave her the creeps. Brittany waited patiently for Santana's parents to arrive and for the doctor to give her the okay to see Santana. Various members of the glee club texted Brittany multiple times for status updates as they were all worried when they realized how dangerous going to school every day was for Santana. After reassuring Rachel for the fourth time that Santana would be okay, Santana's parents arrived.<p>

"Brittany what happened?" Mrs. Lopez asked immediately.

Brittany looked up into their expectant, and slightly intimidating, faces before answering, " Santana was slushied by Dave Karofsky."

"Slushied?" Mr. Lopez questioned this time.

Brittany wiped her slightly sweaty hands on her pants, "It's when someone throws a slushie in someone's face."

"What the hell would possess a person to do that!" Mr. Lopez questioned angrily making Brittany jump. Mrs. Lopez quickly calmed him down before turning to Brittany.

"Why would he do something like that?" Mrs. Lopez asked calmly, making Brittany feel less afraid. She really did hate confrontations.

"All of the unpopular kids get slushied, especially the glee club. Santana and I used to be safe because we were on the Cheerios but when we quit…." Brittany faded off.

"You were vulnerable to a slushie attack." Mrs. Lopez finished, comprehension filling her voice. Brittany could see the rage in Mr. Lopez's face and body language and it frightened her.

"We thought our popularity could stand up to being off the Cheerios and being in glee club but apparently not."

"Apparently." Mr. Lopez grounded out before stalking off and pulling out his cell phone.

Brittany could feel the tears coming again as she remembered the event, "I was so scared, when it happened. She wasn't breathing right and –" Brittany started crying again and Mrs. Lopez held her until she stopped.

"Come on, let's go see her." Mrs. Lopez said taking her hand and leading her to Santana's room. The sight before her almost made Brittany cry again. Santana looked so tiny and weak in the hospital bed and she was hooked up to various monitors. The swelling in her face had gone down more so she was at least somewhat recognizable.

Santana opened her eyes and smiled, "Hey."

Mrs. Lopez went to sit on the side of her bed giving Santana a hug. Brittany stood in the doorway awkwardly as mother and daughter greeted and comforted each other. Brittany felt as though she was invading on a private moment. It wasn't long before Mrs. Lopez left them alone and Brittany spent the rest of her available time glued to Santana's side.

* * *

><p>Two days later Santana was back in school as if nothing had happened. Brittany was just happy that Santana was alright. Brittany smiled and linked pinkies as they made their way to glee.<p>

"You know you missed all the drama earlier." Brittany started quietly.

"Yeah, I heard. Did my parents really throw Principal Figgins out of his office through the glass walls?" Santana asked.

Brittany laughed, "No but he did look ready to jump out of the window to get away from them.

Santana laughed and the both of them walked into the choir room. They were met by the entire glee club as they engulfed Santana in hugs and told her how worried they were about her. It made Brittany's heart swell with happiness at Santana being accepted by the other gleeks.

Nobody was surprised when a week later all slushie attacks had completely stopped forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm happy with this. More stories to come soon, got about two more in me. Until next time.<strong>


End file.
